Death is Only the Beginning 2
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Viktor's back in this Halloween special and he's bringing a few friends along for the ride this time attacking from the inside out. Will the X-Men be able to hold it together enough to save their friend? Or will Anna end up as a walking corpse?
1. Chapter 1

**WORTH**

…

"Oh my Gawd Remy that was amazing," Rogue breathed looking at the ceiling dazed.

"I know." Her vamp boyfriend smirked, "Ya know we can't stay like this."

"But if I go back we won't ever be able ta do this again will we." She turned away from him. If she could cry tears would be falling down her face.

"Anna," Remy pulled her into his lap, "Ya know that I'll love ya no matter what."

She looked into his eyes, "But ya like this. Ya like being able ta touch me."

"I do." He agreed.

"But we'll never be able ta have this if I go back ta being normal."

"I won't lie to ya Cherie I enjoyed this," he touched her cheek, "But there is more to us than just touching. And if ya stay dead then what if ya want ta have kids someday?"

"I can't have kids if I can't touch ya."

He kissed her forehead, "Anna for once will ya stop looking at yer imperfections? Do yerself a favor and find your self-worth. You'll realize that yer worth more than anyone can possibly imagine."

…

That was two months ago. The now human Rogue looked at her also human boyfriend from behind her eyelashes. She began to doubt herself as usual when his words resurfaced. Was she really worth that much?

Remy looked at his girlfriend. He'd be the first to admit there hadn't been a day that he didn't think of their coupling and yet he was willing to have just this with her for the rest of his life. Why couldn't she understand that? Why couldn't she see that he would give up anything for her? It wasn't like he didn't already give up his life for her.

She noticed he was staring at her. Thick as harbor fog unsaid words hung between them. Rogue was the first to break eye contact. After they had sex something had shifted. But neither was quite sure what. So she preferred to remain silent as he preferred to not push boundaries effectively halting the progression of their relationship.

Needing to clear her head she thought about Viktor. Gambit said that he defeated them, but when they came back to check the body later he was gone. It was decided that they would prepare for the inevitable counter strike. The mansion now has six backup generators as well as more battery operated mechanisms. The security cameras could now capture body heat and anything it read at precisely 37 degrees fahrenheit is immediately marked as an enemy setting off alarms.

And their uniforms got an upgrade. No longer the navy blue, but a fashionable black leather, each comes with a built in communicator on either the wrist, collar, or chest that allows you to communicate with your teammates through their communicators, cell phones, mansion systems, and radio which also doubles as a tracker in case you get lost or kidnapped.

Ok so maybe that all was a little much, but the Professor swore to never let it happen again and until good ole Vik was dead he was positive that he would try again and again learning from his mistakes each time making for a stronger opponent the longer he lives.

The meeting that followed everyone being cured and the mansion replaced they all came up with various ideas as to what he would do. Many weren't so good, but all ended what her being kidnapped again which she didn't fancy in the least.

"Like is something the matter?" Kitty roused her from her thoughts.

Rogue eyed the girl. She could tell Kitty anything so long as she wanted it to be first page news, "Not really."

"Did you and Remy like break up or something?"

"No."

"Damn!" Logan's voice came from somewhere in the mansion.

The girls shared a quick giggle before Kitty turned back to her, "If you need to talk you like know where to find me right?"

She nodded watching kitty leave the kitchen taking a gallon of milk with her then she looked back at Gambit. She knew she couldn't keep being all weird like forever. Sooner or later she would have to talk about this with Gambit, but if only she had someone to confide in that she didn't need to worry about snitching. Hmm …

….

"Zhanks for zhe hot chocolate!" Kurt smiled nursing his drink.

Rogue received his thanks starring down into her own mug. It was Christmas time, the time to be filled with cheer, except she didn't feel that way. Why couldn't life be easy? She loved Gambit, but she felt that after they had sex that he would eventually want more and when she couldn't give him any he would undoubtedly leave her for someone else despite his promises to the otherwise.

Rousing her courage she spilled her worries, a dam bursting forth on the elf. He listened quietly the whole time as she explained everything that happened between her and Remy, and I do mean everything. She explained what he said to her about her self-worth and how she felt about all this. Next she talked about the Viktor issue. She didn't much fancy the idea of an undead obsessive psychopath with a thing for prophecy watching her until it was safe enough for him to claim her again. And only after she was done ranting, which took seldom over two hours, did she pause to gauge his reaction.

"Oh Anna," Kurt grabbed her gloved hands over the table, "I am not zhe angry vith you," he assured her, "But Remy is right. You do hate yourself so much."

"I don't hate myself. I simply don't live in fairytale/optimistic land bout my powers." She huffed.

"Vhen someone is nice to you," he decided a different approach would work, "How does it make you feel?"

"Good I guess."

"And vhen you are vith Remy he makes you feel …"

"Nice," (more than nice), "Why?"

"You see there is a physical touch and zhere is a spiritual touch."

"Like when people claim God touched them in church?"

"Somezhing like zat yes. You see vhen people are kind to you you feel it even if zhey do not directly touch you because zhey touched your soul, your spirit."

"I'm lost."

He sighed, "Vhen I vas in Germany I live in fear. But vhen I came here I am happy. I found mein sister. Although I cannot hug her or give zhe hi five I know she cares about me because she has touched me in here," he pointed to his heart, "It is easy to forget zhe feel of flesh and yet it is near impossible to forget how someone has made you feel and zhat is because, whether for good or bad, zhey have touched your spirit. And you, Anna, have touched mein."

"Yeah you." She continued to look at her now cold mug .

He was starting to wonder if his sister had lost her mind after becoming human again, "No not just me. I hear Professor say all time how you being in Logan's life have made him better man. And Jean owes so much to you for saving life even vhen you vere enemies in both definition and love. And you saved Scott from death as vell. If it veren't for you he might be dead.

And although it don't look it kitty is stronger person because she has strong voman to model herself after. You see Anna you have touched everyone in such short time. You know sometimes I envy you."

"Me?"

"You've known all life zhat you cannot touch people so you sacrifice so much asking for nozhing in return. You never complain to us about your powers. You never show visible signs of self-hatred. You just are as is. I vish I had your strength."

She looked at him wide eyed. Honestly, she never thought of herself this way. Just cause she saved a person here or there she never really thought of how it would affect said saved person. Maybe Remy did have a point even though she rather be dragged through hell six times over than admit such.

"And as for Viktor ve vill deal vith him vhen time comes. Remember if someone messes vith vone of us."

"They get all of us." She finished feeling better than she had in days.

**,…..,…..,….,….,…..,…, **

Author's Note:

It's that time of year again for a Halloween twist on our favorite mutant's lives Romy style! Yes I know I'm posting a little early, but I want to be finished by said holiday. Anyway thanks for reading and please review as well! Next chapter Viktor's back and looking for help in _**RECRUITS**_!


	2. Chapter 2

**RECRUITS**

"Then I'll see you next Halloween."

Viktor would never forget those words as long as his body roamed the earth. He had been defeated by a fledgling and his human mutant friends, but this time around he would not fall. Anna would be his and if she could not be his then she would belong to no one.

As the weeks faded into months he began to see the error of his ways. His confidence was his down fall. How could he expect just himself to take on a horde of evolved humans? If they wished to fight as a group then he would fight with one as well.

His first trip leading him to the mountains of Epirius, father of the Molassians, as well as mother to a tribe of succubi. The terrain was especially hard to navigate this time of year. In the summer all walks of life eagerly treaded the narrow pathways looking for sustenance. He may be dead, but to a stray carnivore he was as good as a live person to eat.

Finally managing to pass the hungry animals he made his way to a small enclave. Outside a succubi with half a face danced with a cobra to a music that he did not here, "Viktor of Keil why have you come?"

"I am in need of a succubus help."

"You know it is forbidden unless you brought payment."

He tossed a velvet pouch at her, "The eyes of forty children."

She weighed it in her hand never daring to open it. Her eyes then fell to the cobra whose head was making a path between her breasts. The snake looked back at her. It seemed far too long before she came to a decision, "You may enter, but remember that this place and all succubi within cannot be discovered by man. That is the pact us supernatural made long ago."

He walked past her. He needed to find the perfect one. At first he thought this a trick. All that greeted him were low jagged rock walls with vases full of ambrosia and eyes. Further in he heard voices. The enclave opened to an underground lake. Being the lustful creatures they are many succubi were busy cleaning off their sisters with their tongues or bathing them in the cold water. Others embraced each other in a way that a man would do a woman. Those closer to the walls pleasured their selves as they eyed him. But none was good enough.

"Who are you and why have you come?" A succubi with sunflower hair asked him removing her hands from her sisters back, "Perhaps you have come to entertain us?"

"I am Viktor of Keil. I wish to find the best one of you to come along with me to seek my revenge."

"Am I not perfect?" She smiled. Her eyes practically begging him to touch her.

"If you are the best then I am mistaken." He turned to leave when the surface of the water became disturbed. Slowly a woman with lion mane hair, violet eyes, impossible long lashes, and pink lips rose from the water.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Lilin." She smirked at him.

"You will do."

…

Madrid had more to it then bull races and tomato festivals. Spain held the biggest underground pack on Earth. Lichens, werewolves, shifters, or whatever humans call them now a days was what he was after. There was a certain two lichs that owed him a life debt and he would claim it today.

The entrance to the underground was simple enough to find. Simply take a little dip in the sewers and follow the sound. His walk lead him to the pin where the lichs fought each other constantly over this and that.

"You know people who live in this filth?" Lilin hissed stepping in the sewer water instantly turning it black wherever she stepped.

"It is wise to have lichen for a slave. At their core canines are loyal."

The tunnel opened up to the pin where to lichs were battling surrounded by forty or so more on the edge. The moment Viktor stepped into sight all actions stopped.

"Kill the vamp!" One yelled. The first to lunge at him was immediately taken down by the succubus. The veins in her body rose matching the color of her eyes as she placed her lips to his draining the life force from him. At this the lichs stopped.

"Why are you here?" One lich asked looking at his friend slowly fading away.

"To claim life debt," Viktor stated simply, "On Blaez and Rain Adolfvs."

The lich he spoke to howled followed shortly by other howls. Ten minutes later a tall African American with silver eyes and long hair followed by his equally tall twin sister with longer hair appeared.

"We shall serve you as you wish master Viktor." Rain bowed to him followed by Blaez.

"Even if you die?"

"Even if we die." Blaez assured him.

"I will hold you to it. Let's go."

The group headed to Scotland to recruit the last member of their group. Lilin, Blaez, and Rain watched as their master exchanged word with an old barter for some time. Once done the greying man waved them off muttering to himself.

"He says we must follow the sound of henda to the open mouth, look deep into reflection for when it shouts."

"And what does that mean Viktor?" The succubus sighed. She is a creature that survives off the energy of others. She couldn't very well waste her time stumbling about the whole of Scotland looking for something that he refused to mention.

"It means that we have been giving a lead and must sniff it out," Rain said pulling out a map, "I brought this would help master."

Within the hour they were in Badcall bay moving their boat in circles. Lili lay dramatically across the floor weak. The sibling's ears twitched at their efforts to hear anyone coming their way when Viktor told them to stop the boat.

Bending over the edge he stared into the water waiting for his reflection to shout staying in this position for a matter of hours. He was about to give up when movement caught his eye. His reflection moved from the plain of the water to the head rising from it looking exactly like him.

"So I have finally found you." Viktor said to his waterlogged copy.

"Find me yee did, but what am I?"

"You my slippery friend is a tangie, a shape shifting water spirit that is able to copy anyone who looks into the water's surface to see their own reflection."

"Flattery will get yee nowhere. Question is what are yee?"

"I am a vampire."

"Shoulda known by the smug voice of yers. What do yee want from me?"

"Your service."

"And why should I help yee?"

"Because if you do all will be as it once was for you. You will be able to use your talents to their fullest extinct unless you prefer swimming with the fishes that is."

The tangie dipped his head in the water again this time coming up as his true self. Moist wavy platinum blonde hair clung to his murky body as a second skin. His eyes, although emotionless, held the color of glass. Clear and transparent. "Then me services you shall have. My mates call me Tang."

After brief introductions Blaez looked at his master, "What are we to do now?"

"Wait."

"Wait?"

"I am still weak. For now we shall observe."

…

Authors Note:

Yep as promised I am doing this story again for this Halloween year! It is a continuation of Death is Only the Beginning . And I know some of you might dislike the new direction, but Viktor's back and he's bringing a few people with him So we have a succubus which are female demons that tend to steal the life away from men by seducing them. It is rumored that if a man sleeps with one he loses his life. I think a werewolf/lichen/wereman is easy to explain just remember lichs are stronger during the full moon! And of course I wanted a shape shifter, but I didn't want to keep typing that over and over so I picked a Tangie which is explained above. Note that whatever cast a reflection on the water can be seen by said Tangie. Oh and the X-Men are coming back, just felt like I needed to do a little clearing things.

Next chapter there's a new student at the institute and she seems to be catching everyone's attention on _**Succumb**_!

**Raven34link: Yep I wonder how long it will be before everyone figures out how much fun they had **


End file.
